


Denial Isn't your color.

by HaJunJun



Category: Kpop - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Belly Kink, Chubby Kink, Denial, Feeder seokjin, M/M, Stuffing, Weight Gain, bts weight gain, feedee namjoon, kpop weight gain, namjin - Freeform, yoongi is there for like a few seconds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 00:44:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14581212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaJunJun/pseuds/HaJunJun
Summary: Seokjin and Namjoon are new boyfriends. Seokjin's influence leaves Namjoon denying he's gained any weight, and is very wrong.





	Denial Isn't your color.

Seokjin and Namjoon started dating about two months ago. They spent all of their free time, if not in class, at each other's places. Most of the time at Seokjin's, because he had his kitchen stocked with ingredients for his extra tasty dinners. It was just easier that way. Namjoon was totally whipped. His tall, handsome boyfriend who loved to cook for him. He was beyond lucky he felt the same. He was beautiful. And he was even more beautiful when he was proud of Namjoon. He would smile and get the sweetest look on his face whenever Namjoon finished one of his meals. There was never a time when Namjoon left anything on his plate anyways, as his cooking was so good, he couldn't help himself. Whenever he stayed over, they would watch Jin's favorite tv series, and have lots of snacks. The next morning, he would always have an extra special breakfast made. 'With love!' As Jin would add. He was more than happy to eat it. Then, Jin would take him to class with a bag of sweets or baked goods like cookies. Jin took online classes, and insisted on driving Namjoon back and forth as he was the one who knew how to drive. Once he picked him up, he would always have ice cream for Namjoon. They would then order takeout and talk about their days. It was a perfect thing they had. Everything was perfect. Namjoon's metabolism could handle it, he used to eat like a pig in high school, so this shouldn't be a problem. Or so he thought. 

Jin chuckled from the bed at Namjoon, who was struggling to pull his favorite pair of jeans past his ass. Namjoon's cheeks tinted pink.   
"You may have gained a few, Joonie. Those aren't going to fit." Jin laid on the bed on his stomach, his chin resting on his hands.   
"I haven't gained at all, I would have noticed. I probably just messed up the laundry or something." Namjoon was sure he wasn't effected by the lifestyle change whatsoever. Jin pouted, upset his boyfriend wouldn't acknowledge his obvious new weight. All of those extra fatty foods he fed him were finally beginning to pay off. Jin didn't feel the least bit of remorse, Namjoon deserved to be happy and fed. There was nothing wrong with wanting his boyfriend to eat well, right?   
"Whatever floats your boat, Joonie. Ready for breakfast? I already have it on the table for you." Seokjin sat up from his position on the bed, leaving the room and closing the door behind him. Namjoon opted for his sweatpants instead of his jeans. They were just comfier, that's all. He loosened the drawstring. He just tightened them too much last time he wore them, probably. He didn't have class today, either, so it was okay to relax a bit.   
On the table in the kitchen, was a surplus of food. There were omelettes, bacon, waffles, madeleines, bagels, hash browns, sausages and extra fluffy stacks of pancakes. It all looked and smelled amazing.   
"You've really outdone yourself, Jin!" Namjoon's mouth was beginning to water.   
"All for you, Namjoonie! Just to show you how much i love you." Jin blew a kiss, Namjoon scoffing at his romantic antics. He sat down at the table. Jin walked over and began piling on a few servings of bacon and hash browns. Jin picked up a fork and sat beside Namjoon, noticing he was wearing sweats. He mentally patted himself on the back. He scooped up a piece of the hash browns, bringing it over to Namjoon's mouth.   
"Open wide, Joonie~" Namjoon chuckled and opened his mouth, sighing at the amazing flavor. Each fork full of the food even better than the last. Jin moved on to the sausage, as Namjoon had already cleaned his first plate. Namjoon reveled in the juiciness of the meat. A bagel was soon brought up to his lips, slathered in chocolate and maple syrup. It tasted incredible. He had gone through all eight of them in record time. The pancakes were brought over, Namjoon had practically inhaled them. The fluffy texture and chocolate chips, accompanied by chocolate covered strawberries and plenty of maple syrup. He had eaten four large stacks. The waffles were presented in a similar manner, Namjoon enjoying them immensely. Only about 15 minutes had passed by this point, and Jin was impressed how much Namjoon's appetite had increased since they started dating. He had nearly finished everything he had prepared for him. Namjoon was surprised when he didn't receive another fork full of food, and opened his eyes questioningly. When he did, he was greeted by Jin's pretty face, as Jin planted a kiss on Namjoon's maple syrup covered lips. Jin giggled as Namjoon reddened.   
"You taste really sweet." Jin gazed lovingly at Namjoon, making his heart skip a beat.   
"You're really sweet. The food was amazing, you are really so talented." Namjoon gave Jin a kiss on his cheek. Namjoon felt a pain shoot through his stomach, as he realized how full he was. He winced as Jin picked him up bridal style.   
"You cheesy sap, put me down!" Namjoon playfully punched Jin in the chest as he was carried over back into Jin's bed. Jin left to the kitchen, saying he'd be right back. He inhaled the sheets. They smelled like Jin. Namjoon had a stupid smile on his face. He was so happy. Jin returned with cookies and chocolates.   
"How about we stay in bed all day? I know how stressful your classes are, you deserve to unwind. And I brought snacks, so dig in okay?" Jin sat beside Namjoon with an expectant smile on his face.   
"I don't know, jinnie. I'm already pretty stuffed." Namjoon patted his bloated tummy. Jin gulped.   
"Come on, Joonie. I made these just for you. I worked really hard, and I was so excited for you to try them today. Plus, you deserve to treat yourself once in a while! So enjoy, yeah?" How could Namjoon say no to that face? He shook his head, chuckling at Jin's cute demeanor, and reached for the cookies. Jin gave a squeal of happiness. Worth it. Jin snuggled into Namjoon, nuzzling his face into Namjoon's tummy. Namjoon laid on his back, munching on the cookies. They were amazing. The perfect texture, chewy goodness, with chocolate chips that would melt in his mouth, and couldn't resist going through the entire box. Jin sang softly to Namjoon, reveling in the domestic bliss of it all. Namjoon's heart fluttered. Jin replaced his empty box with more cookies. Like he said, no harm done, right?   
It seemed as Namjoon was no longer thinking about eating, and was just going with the motions. Reaching over, grabbing another sweet, and eating it. Then, repeat. Seokjin could feel his tummy swell. He didn't mention anything, though. Namjoon seemed happy enough to listen about his day, and what recipes he wanted to try out. Namjoon was the greatest listener. He brought his full attention to the speaker, helping in seokjin's case, as he kept piling on his cookies.   
"Namjoonie, how do you like them? The chocolates, I mean." Namjoon raised an eyebrow. He hadn't even finished the cookies, how would he know what the chocolates tasted like? That's when he brought more of the snack to his mouth, realizing he had finished the plethora of cookies, and nearly finished the chocolates. That was a crazy amount of food.   
"Oh, yeah. It's really really good, Jinnie! I'd expect nothing less from you." Seokjin leaned over and kissed Namjoon on his lips. Namjoon ruffled his hair, nuzzling their noses together. Man, was he whipped. He would give Seokjin his kidney if he asked for it.   
"How does pizza sound? I have a coupon that expires today." Seokjin lied through his teeth. Seokjin sat up on the bed, reaching over to his smartphone. Namjoon, while still incredibly full, didn't want Jin to waste his coupon because of him.   
"That sounds great... you're ordering breadsticks too, right?" Namjoon smiled at his boyfriend. Seokjin gave him the most elated smile in return, and then ordered online, rather than the phone in front of Namjoon. That confused him a bit, but it wasn't a big deal.   
Apparently it was a big deal, because there was beyond enough pizzas for the both of them. There were dozens of breadsticks, and he could feel the heat radiating off of the pizzas. He made the mistake of inhaling the smell. Mouthwatering.   
"There's a lot of it because that's what the coupon covered. It's supposed to be for catering or whatever. Help yourself, Joonie!" Jin picked up a slice, bringing it over to Namjoon's mouth. Namjoon's heart fluttered, as it always did whenever Seokjin was romantic.   
"Close your eyes, Joonie." He chewed quickly, savoring its greasy, cheesy taste. Seokjin never faltering in the motions, as Namjoon would realize exactly how many slices he was eating. Namjoon had already gotten through an entire box. Seokjin was so happy his namjoonie was enjoying himself. He had the cutest smile on his face. Seokjin kept feeding him the slices until he had polished about three large pizzas. Jin closed up the boxes, and took a final slice from a fresh one, so Namjoon thought he had only eaten one. Seokjin looked down, seeing Namjoon's engorged, stuffed tummy. It was definitely much larger than when they began dating. Namjoon fell asleep on the bed, Seokjin spooning him as the big spoon. That's when Seokjin began massaging his tummy. It was so hard, his Namjoon must have been so full. He repeated his ministrations until he had felt Namjoon's tummy soften, a content smile laid on his sleeping face. Seokjin could have died right then and there. He was so lucky to have such an adorable, sweet, smart and naive boyfriend. He carefully moved from the bed, as to not waking the sleeping beauty. He went over to the kitchen to prepare his dinner. Spaghetti and garlic bread, a lot of it. A rush of giddiness swept through Seokjin. Namjoon would be starving when he woke up, and he knew he would finish everything he made. He had already softened up plenty, his jeans as proof. He couldn't wait to see how his cute boyfriend looked with a chubby tummy. He would have to replace his pants tonight, when Namjoon fell into his food coma. Namjoon must have been woken by the aroma of the food, as he soon entered the kitchen, drowsy, with his tummy rumbling. This brought a pink flush to his face.   
Namjoon was served a hefty plate, as he dug in, saying his thanks. He soon finished it, and Jin piled more onto his nearly empty plate. This repeated until the entire pot of spaghetti was finished. In brought over the garlic bread, and fed it to Namjoon. Seokjin carried back a sleepy Namjoon to their bed. He got in and cuddled with him, falling asleep in the process.   
Namjoon woke up to Seokjin gently shaking him, rather than his alarm. His perfect face glowing from the morning light shining through his window. Jin had a cup of hot chocolate in his hand, his lips tilted upward in a sweet smile. Namjoon's eyes fluttered open, and Seokjin leaned down, kissing him.   
"Good morning, Joonie. I made you hot cocoa! Get dressed, breakfast is in the kitchen." Namjoon gave Jin a drowsy kiss, sitting up from the bed. Jin looked down, Namjoon's flat stomach was now a tummy. Pride filled Seokjin. Namjoon pulled up his new jeans with ease, reassuring him there was no change. Jin gave a light chuckle from the bed.   
"So what's for breakfast?" Namjoon changed his shirt, Jin's eyes glued to his round tummy.   
"Just some waffles today. I have snacks for you if our get hungry during class! I'm so glad your professor's okay with it. I know how pecking you get during a boring lecture." Namjoon's heart fluttered. His seokjinnie knew him so well. He grabbed his waffles, and got in the car with Jin as he sipped on his hot chocolate. Seokjin knew time was a factor here, and Namjoon wouldn't be able to stuff himself as usual, so he of course added extra fatty supplements. No harm done. Namjoon said his goodbyes, and was off to class. Jin would be busy later, as his family wanted to have dinner with him, so he began preparing food to leave at Namjoon's house. Multiple cakes, cookies, and his dinner for tonight. Seokjin was feeling a tad sad, as he and Namjoon had never been apart for longer than his classes, as they were still madly in love and wanted to be with each other at all times. He hoped he ate well. He'll bring him something from the restaurant, and try to cheer him up later. He dropped the food off at his house and wrote a sweet note explaining it on his door. Seokjin left to meet his family.   
Namjoon got a ride home from his friend Yoongi, poking fun at his new weight, all in good humor. Namjoon gave a sarcastic laugh, not enjoying the jokes. He hadn't gained anything, his pants fit just fine. Yoongi dropped him off, telling him to say hi to his husband for him. Namjoon scoffed, grabbed his bag and said goodbyes. He definitely felt the separation. He mostly felt hungry, though. Jin usually brought him things to snack on the way home, or took him for ice cream at his favorite place. His tummy rumbled. He unlocked his door, seeing a note left on it.   
"Joonie! I miss you so much! Please enjoy the extra tasty snacks left in your oven to keep warm. P.S, your dinner is in the fridge, and dessert, too! XOXO, Your Jinnie" Namjoon smiled. He opened the oven to find brownies and cookies. It wasn't on, it just preserved the heat of the baked goods. His mouth watered. His tummy rumbled even louder. God, so annoying. His house didn't smell like Seokjin. He sat down on his carpet, cushions and blankets on the floor from when Jin visited last. He spotted his boyfriend's hoodie on the coffee table. Jackpot. Namjoon reached forward, inhaling the sweet smell of Jin. Sweet and warm. Like flowers and vanilla. He closed his eyes, pretending it was Seokjin feeding him, breathing in his scent. He could practically feel Seokjin's warm hands stroking his cheek.   
He finished off the cookies, sliding Jin's jacket over himself. It only made it about halfway, and bunched up around his doughy tummy. Namjoon paid no mind to this and kept eating, the warmth and scent of Seokjin giving him the motive to finish everything, as Jin would have been happy if he did. He squirmed, beginning to feel full as he devoured the rest of the brownies. He missed Jinnie so much. He needed to distract himself. He went to the kitchen and grabbed the cake Jin left for him. He bit around the fork, moaning as he ate. It must have been a new recipe, it tasted so good. He sniffled, as it reminded him of Seokjin. Another bite. He was so sweet, he hoped he was having fun with his family. Another slice. It was so much more romantic when he fed him.   
If Namjoon wasn't so distraught, he would have realized he was using food as therapy.   
He cleaned the cake, and was reminded by Seokjin's note that there was also dinner in the oven. He opened it up to see multiple bags of fast food, the grease leaking through the bottom. He saw from the brand on the bag that is was from his favorite burger joint. His Seokjin knew him so well. He opened up the bags to see it was filled with burgers and fries. He returned to the living room and stuffed himself silly. His tummy was very bloated, and very full. Namjoon had fallen asleep soon after he finished. Seokjin came home late, and his heart skipped a beat as he saw the after,ate of Namjoon's stuffing session. He was so proud. He cleaned up after him, and carried him to his bed and cuddled. 

It had been three more weeks, and Namjoon was much heavier, to Seokjin's delight. His chin had very slightly doubled as he did not carry much weight there. His thighs were extra soft and pillowy, and Seokjin loved to use it as a cushion. His ass, too. It was extraordinary, squishy and big. It must have been three times the size. His tummy had grown exponentially, now giving him much more flab and more room to eat to his heart's content. He must have been 60 pounds heavier from when they began dating. His cheeks and jawline, rather than sharp and defined, rounded out. This made his dimples much more apparent, and very cute. His boyfriend was now as soft and squishy as a marshmallow. He absolutely adored him.  
Namjoon was currently trying to put on his dress pants, which Seokjin had not replaced, as he planned to take Seokjin to a fancy dinner. Seokjin watched with joy as Namjoon huffed and hopped, trying to slide the pants past his massive thighs. As he tried with a fervor, his flabby tummy jiggled, Seokjin's eyes glued to it once again.   
"Come on! We're going to miss the reservation!" Namjoon huffed, sucking in his tummy and standing ram rod straight. He barely slid the pants over his ass. With pride, he exhaled. He then heard a rip. Namjoon paled. Seokjin was unbearably quiet.   
Namjoon's pants had completely split. His pants couldn't even fit him anymore. Namjoon covered his face with his hands, sliding to floor in a position of surrendur.   
"I've gotten so fat... I've been trying to deny it, but I can't with all of the proof around me. It should have been a huge hint when Yoongi kept mentioning it to my face." Seokjin bit the inside of his cheek. His friends were teasing him?   
"I'm such a terrible boyfriend! You're nothing but kind to me, and I couldn't even keep the weight off for you. Just look at you! You're so perfect. It's okay if you want to break up with me, I understand." Seokjin walked over to Namjoon, enveloping him in his arms.   
"Namjoonie, I deserve you as much as you deserve me. I love you more than anything, and I love your body. I even prefer it this way. So please don't break up with me?" Seokjin said in a sweet, calming voice, his hands rubbing Namjoon's back soothingly. Namjoon sniffled.   
"You mean you're okay with me like this?" Namjoon looked up at Seokjin, as Jin planted a kiss on his forehead. Namjoon nuzzled into Seokjin's chest.   
"I'm okay with however you look. No matter how big, how small, you're always my Namjoonie. Nothing in the world could change that." Rather than go out that night, they decided to order in. Namjoon would soon be much softer.


End file.
